


Locked In

by tmillz23



Series: The Life of Sambucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmillz23/pseuds/tmillz23
Summary: Sam and Bucky don't get along and, of course, they would get stuck in a basement together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: The Life of Sambucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic with original characters and I posted to another site called Hubpages, but I thought it would be a perfect Sambucky fic! So here we are!!

Sam Wilson didn't expect to be locked in his friends basement. He certainly didn't expect to be locked in with Bucky Barnes. They didn't necessarily get along, so Sam thinks the universe is picking on him.

"This is all your fault," Bucky says, for the third time.

"Okay," Sam responds because they've had this argument twice and he's tired of it.They had been arguing with each other and making sarcastic remarks to one another for the past 30 minutes. Sam's annoyed, Bucky's annoyed, the basement is probably annoyed.

Sam and Bucky had come down here to get extra chairs. They were in charge of decorations this year for the 4th of July gathering. Their friend group has been doing this since they were 17 and now they're 22.

All Bucky and Sam had to do was get the extra chairs, and they'd be finished. But no... The universe had other plans.

"How did the door even lock?" Bucky asks, after they've been sitting there for a few minutes.

"I think I remember Steve saying it just does that." Sam responds.

At least it's comfortable, Bucky thinks. It's more like a den than a basement because there's a TV, a mini fridge, and two recliners. It was also filled with other things that made it more lively. Bucky thinks he wouldn't mind being stuck down here if he had better company.

He knows their friends partnered them up together on purpose and that annoyed him. Everyone wanted Bucky and Sam to be cool but Bucky just didn't see that happening. When he first met him, he had been great, and they got along well, but that changed quickly.

Bucky sighs in frustration and scrubs a hand across his face. They both had left their phones in the living room so they couldn't call for help. And part of the tradition was that only the people decorating are allowed to come into the picked house. So none of them were there.

Stupid rule, he thinks bitterly.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Sam asks. He noticed that he had zoned out but now he's glaring at him.

"What?"

"You've been glaring at me for the past 30 seconds," Sam says.

"Didn't know I was," he responds and shrugs.

"Okay," he says simply and leans back in the recliner. He closes his eyes because he could fall asleep like this.

"What's your problem?"

Sam opens his eyes and looks over to Bucky. "My problem?"

"Yeah, what's your problem with me?" Bucky says, sitting up in his recliner.

"I don't have a problem with you," he says.

Bucky scoffs and looks at him once more. "You don't have a problem with me and yet we're always arguing?"

"That's because you start every argument and I just defend myself."

"What?" he says, in disbelief.

"Every time we've argued it's because you say something smart after I say anything." Sam continues.

"That's not true." Bucky says, and shakes his head. He sees Sam watching him and his face is completely serious. He searched his brain for every argument he can remember and Sam's probably right.

Oh.

"I'm guessing the real question is," Sam begins, "what's your problem with me?"

Bucky sits there for a moment and then he sighs. He honestly can't think of why he doesn't like his now that he knows he starts all the argument. Yeah, he argues back but he starts them and he has every right to defend himself.

"When we first met, things were cool but then I guess I felt like you didn't really like me and then it went from there." he finally says.

Sam is silent for a couple of seconds before he stands up. He walks up to him with a small smile on his face. Holding his hand out, he says in a cheery voice, "Hi, I'm Sam Wilson. Nice to meet you."

A smile breaks out on Bucky's face and he chuckles before standing up as well. He grabs his hand and begins to shake it.

"Bucky Barnes," he says, his tone matching his. "it's nice to meet you too."

**Author's Note:**

> How did we like it?


End file.
